Big Show
|birth_place = Άικεν, Βόρεια Καρολίνα, ΗΠΑ|resides = Τάμπα, Φλόριντα, ΗΠΑ|billed = Τάμπα, Φλόριντα, ΗΠΑ|trainer = Larry Sharpe Jim Duggan Glenn Ruth|debut = 16 Ιουλίου 1995|image = Bigshow 1 full.png}}Ο Paul Randall Wight, Jr. '''(8 Φεβρουαρίου 1972), περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, '''Big Show, είναι ένας Αμερικάνος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής που έχει συμβόλαιο με το WWE. Στην επαγγελματική πάλη, ο Wight είναι επτά φορές World Champion, έχοντας κερδίσει WCW World Heavyweight Championship δυο φορές, το WWE Championship δυο φορές, το ECW World Championship μια φορά και το World Heavyweight Championship του WWE δυο φορές, κάνοντας τον το μόνο άνθρωπο στην ιστορία που έχει κερδίσει αυτά τα championships στην ιστορία της επαγγελματικής πάλης. Εκτός από αυτά τα titles, έχει κερδίσει επίσης το WWE Intercontinental Championship μια φορά, το WWE United States Championship μια φορά και το WWE Hardcore Championship τρεις φορές. Ο Wight είναι επίσης 11 φορές tag team champion, έχοντας κρατήσει το World Tag Team Championship πέντε φορές (δυο φορές με τον Undertaker και μια φορά με τους Kane, Chris Jericho και The Miz), το WWE Tag Team Championship τρεις φορές (από μια φορά με τους Chris Jericho, Kane και The Miz) και το WCW World Tag Team Championship τρεις φορές (από μια φορά με τους Lex Luger, Sting και Scott Hall). Επίσης, ο Big Show είναι ο 24ος WWE Triple Crown Champion, ο 12ος Grand Slam Champion στην ιστορία του WWE και ο τρίτος παλαιστής (μετά τους Kurt Angle και Edge) που έχουν κερδίσει όλα τα championships ανδρών του WWE που ήταν ενεργά στην εποχή τους. Είναι νικητής του ετήσιου show του WCW World War 3, το οποίο ήταν ένα 60-man battle royal to 1996. Μεταξύ του WWE και WCW, ο Wight έχει κερδίσει συνολικά 23 championships. Στη πάλη * Finishing και signature moves * Chokeslam) * W.M.D - Weapon of Mass Destruction (K.O Punch to the opponent's jaw) ** Final Cut (Spinning headlock elbow drop) – 2001–2003 ** Hog Log (spinning headlock legdrop) ** Big Sleep (Cobra clutch backbreaker, sometimes segued into a cobra clutch) – ECW ** Spear ** Colossal Clutch (Camel clutch) ** Stinkface ** Thrust Kick ** Big Boot ** Gorilla Press ** Dropkick ** Headbutt ** Sidewalk Slam ** Alley Oop ** F5 ** "Frying Pan" chop * Tag teams and stables ** Kane and The Big Show ** ShoMiz ** Jeri-Show ** The Big Show and Billy Gunn ** nWo ** Dungeon of Doom ** Corporation ** Friendly Alliance * Αξιοσημείωτα feuds ** The Undertaker ** Triple H ** Alberto Del Rio ** Ricardo Rodriguez ** Kane ** Jack Swagger ** The Hart Dynasty ** John Hennigan ** Ron Killings ** Montel Vontavious Porter ** Mark Henry ** D-Generation X ** Cryme Tyme ** The Great Khali ** Floyd Mayweather ** Rob Van Dam ** Hardcore Holly ** Acolytes Protection Agency ** Steve Austin ** Mankind ** Hulk Hogan ** Randy Savage ** Big Van Vader ** Sting ** Lex Luger * Managers ** Paul Bearer ** Joy Giovanni ** Jimmy Hart (WCW) ** Paul Heyman (ECW) ** Shane McMahon ** Vince McMahon ** Sable (Κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης Zack Gowen / Vince McMahon) ** Ric Flair ** Jim Strauser ** The Taskmaster ** Robert "Leprechaun" Taylor ** Kevin Sullivan * Παρωνύμια ** Big Nasty Bastard ** The Extreme Giant / Extreme Athlete (ECW) ** The Great White ** The World's Largest Athlete ** The Big Slow (Bestowed upon by The Rock; Used as a positive comment.) ** The Giant * Entrance themes ** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (WCW; used while a part of the New World Order) ** "Massacre" by Jim Johnston (WWF; 1999) ** ""Big"" by Jim Johnston (WWE; 1999–2006) ** ""Big" (Remix)" by Mack 10, K Mac, Boo Kapone and MC Eiht (WWF/E; 2000; Used briefly) ** ""Crank It Up"" by Brand New Sin (WWE; June 7, 2006–December 6, 2006; February 17, 2008–present) Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Rookie of the Year (1996) ** PWI Wrestler of the Year (1996) ** PWI ranked him #'2' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1996 ** PWI ranked him #'137' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 φορές) – με τους Lex Luger (1), Sting (1) και Scott Hall (1) ** WCW World War 3 (1996) ** King of Cable (1996) * World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE ** WWE Championship (2 φορές) ** World Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) ** ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 φορά) ** WWE United States Championship (1 φορά) ** World Tag Team Championship (5 φορές) – με τους The Undertaker (2), Kane (1), Chris Jericho (1) και The Miz (1) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (3 φορές) – με τους Chris Jericho (1), The Miz (1) and Kane (1) ** WWE Hardcore Championship (3 φορές) ** 24ος Triple Crown Champion ** 12ος Grand Slam Champion ** Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal Trophy (2015) ** Slammy Award for Tag Team of the Year (2009) – with Chris Jericho ** Slammy Award for Betrayal of the Year (2012) - Knocking Out John Cena at Over The Limit ** Slammy Award for "This is Awesome!" Moment (2013) - Knocking Out Triple H on Raw ** Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2014) - Team Cena vs. Team Authority at Survivor Series * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Rookie of the Year (1996) ** Worst Feud of the Year (1999) vs. The Big Boss Man ** Worst Wrestler (2001, 2002) ** Most Embarrassing Wrestler (2002)